I Too Have A Family
by angelic hellcat
Summary: Harry meets a girl with the same eyes as his her name is Chandra and she is Severus Snape's daughter. They become friends on the train ride to Hogwarts. Chandra is a year older but immediately takes Harry under her wing. Secrets are revealed hidden affairs and abuse. This will be non con mature content due to swearing and abuse scenes. characters belong to J.K. Rowling but Chandra
1. First Meeting Equals First Friend

First before I start with the story. this will be the official and only disclaimer all characters belong to J.K Rowling. Yup give her a standing ovation peoples she earned it. I just get to play with her toys because she is very nice and they are AWESOME just like me lol. Oh except for Chandra and her mother they belong to me. okay now on with the story

I Too Have a Family

Chapter 1 First Meeting Equals First Friend

"Hi are you looking for 9 3/4 platform?" '"Um yeah do well that is do you know about wizards and stuff?" "Of course I happen to be a witch going to Hogwarts for my second year now. How about you are you going for your first year?" The dark messy haired boy nodded eagerly. The young girl grinned "Well come on I'll show how to get there all you have to do is run at the wall a bit scary the first time best do it at a run if you're scared just go at the wall between nine and ten and you'll get there. Here watch me ok." The young boy nodded again and watched in pure amazement when the young girl grabbed hold of her trolley and ran straight at the wall he cringed expecting her to crash. When nothing happened he chanced to open his eyes and realized that she had gone though.

"Wow" he whispered in awe and quickly followed the slightly older girl's example. When he finally dared to open his eyes he saw that he was on another platform and right in front of him was a huge red and black steam engine. The pretty girl with blue black hair and brilliant green eyes laughed gently at him. "Yeah I know pretty scary and amazing the first time eh? Anyway we're friends now so you don't have to worry about me playing mean tricks on you okay. Unless of course you deserve a harsh lesson" but she said this with a light teasing grin that instantly made his stomach unclench. "Wait you want to be friends with me?" ask the young boy disbelievingly. "Yeah why not? After all I did just help you to get on the platform right? And besides I always wanted a little brother and we do have the same eyes so we can even pass for siblings, that is if you're comfortable with it I know I can be a bit pushy." "Yeah I mean no I mean no you are not being pushy I would love to be friends I really don't have many" he blushed at his rushing words. She again laughed gently at him. "Cool, well come on let's get on the train and find a compartment for ourselves before more people come by and swarm the place." The pretty girl led the young boy onto the train where they finally came to a compartment at the very end that was empty. Together they managed to put away their things. They plopped down on opposite sides so my name is Chandra Snape said the young witch. "My name is Harry Potter" said the messy haired boy. "Oh really wow my father told me that you're mother sacrificed herself for you which is how you were able to survive the killing curse. My father was actually friends with your mother did you know? He's the potions master at Hogwarts and is also the head of house of Slytherin. I'm in Slytherin second year."

"Your dad knew my mum? When? How?" "Hey easy there are you all right?" After a quick nod from Harry she smiled "Well I don't know all the details I just know they were friends then had some sort of thing going on but then your mother decided to marry your father and left my father. But no worries I don't think my father has any bad feelings about that after all he married a couple years later." "But when did our parents know each other and what happened?" "Don't know all I know is your father and his friends bullied a lot of students but especially my father I think your father was jealous of my dad because of his friendship with your mother. After all they were friends since before school. After getting their letters to Hogwarts they went in separate houses your parents were in Gryfindor and my dad in Slytherin." "But why?" "Well the way I see it is that a lot of people especially those in Gryfindor think everyone in Slytherin turn into dark witches and wizards like Voldermort. But I don't think that's true after all Merlin himself was a Slytherin and he was one of the greatest and bestest wizards of all time. Plus almost the whole school treats us like we're scum so of course if they are treated as such for so long they come to believe it. Also a lot and please don't tell anyone I said this but a lot of people in Slytherin are abused so they normally already have issues. But no worries ever since my dad became the head of house there have been fewer abuse cases. After all my father used to be one of the most feared death eaters and knows quite a bit of nasty hexes and everyone _knows_ my dad takes care of his students." "What do you mean? Does he really hurt people and if he's a death eater then shouldn't he be in prison or something?" "Nah everyone knows he was a spy for Headmaster Dumbledore and as for hurting people he rarely has to as most anyone who has two brain cells knows better than to to hurt one of us. Most who end up there don't just end up there because they are what people like to call _pure_ _blood_ but you should know now that that's a load of bull or because they are rich but because they were abused." "Um then anyone who goes there?" "Listen Harry you go where the sorting hat wants to put you don't worry about the stigma about what house you end up in. Listen in my opinion the houses are like this. Hufflepuff are loyal and hardworking but they can be very scared even of their own shadows, Gryfindor though brave and daring often are fool hardy and take unnecessary risks that can seriously hurt themselves or others and are also very often narrow minded and two dimensionnal Ravenclaws though very smart can be _too_ smart and over think the simplest things where they can hesitate too long and though often very good with theory are not very good with practical good old common sense, then there's Slytherin house which is the most misunderstood house of all; yes we are all very cunning and ambitious but I ask you aren't you supposed to be after all if you don't know where you're going or how you are going to get there then won't you be stuck? Yes there are bad apples there but there are bad apples in every house but because of Voldermort everyone ignores that dark witches and wizards came out of every house." After this not so small tirade the two pre teenagers look at one another and burst out laughing. "Wow I have never heard reasoning like that before" said Harry. " Sorry" laughed Chandra " I just don't understand it I mean there are more pro bono lawyers and social services people that came out of Slytherin than in any other house and yet people still treat us like dung." "What's uh pro bono mean?" ask Harry a little embarrassed. "Well it means that they take on cases for free like if a person can't pay but they know that they are innocent so they help them or if it's someone who is being grossly taken advantage of. But you see what I mean right? They really are helping but they have to be cunning and ambitious because a lot of times it's harder to stand by and defend the underdog than it is to defend the rich and mighty." "Yeah I think I do understand. I think I want to be in Slytherin after all I know I want to have an amazing career and it sounds like I can get further there than in any other house." "Yay then we can be house mates and not worry that the stigma of being friends of different houses will break us apart. We really can be family because your house is like your family."

The two grinned at each other confident and happy that they both found a friend for life in the other. Just then they heard the shout Anything from the trolley? The compartment door slid open and a kind faced witch looked in on them "Anything from the trolley dears?" Chandra smiled and pulled out a couple galleons that her father had given her "I'll have four chocolate frogs, four licorice wands, and two pumpkin pasties please." Just as she was going to give the witch her money Harry stood and pulling a handful of galleons from his oversized trousers said "We'll take the lot" Woah thought Chandra except for when in Gringotts had never seen so much money. Harry was about to dig in telling Chandra to help herself but Chandra just looked bug eyed at him and mutely shook her head. Worried Harry looked at her wondering if he had done something wrong and if he was about to lose his first friend ever. But Chandra simply smiled and said softly "If my dad ever finds out that I ate this much sugar without eating some food first I'm dead. Here my dad made some pastrami and ham and cheese sandwiches for me and anyone I made friends with so we can share. I also have some barbecue crisps and bottles of water want to eat a little first before we dig into the candy? I'm sorry but if I eat so much sugar without food first my tummy ain't going to feel so hot" laughed Chandra. Grinning sheepishly Harry nodded no one had ever shared their lunch with him before. For the first time in his life he had money and he had wanted to share with someone as he had never before been able to share anything with any one before.

The two were just about to bite into their own respective sandwiches when the compartment door slid open "Oi there Chandra I was looking all over for you." A tall muscly young wizard stepped into their compartment and plopped down next to the girl swiping the sandwich from Chandra who scowled darkly at him. "Marcus Flint how dare you I was just about to eat that." "Well I'm sure you have plenty considering how the professor is always trying to fatten your scrawny self up." He took a huge bite of the sandwich Harry looked between the two wanting to speak up but not sure of what to say as it seemed the two knew each other very well. Chandra sighed and stuck her tongue out at the boy "I am NOT scrawny I am simply not as big as other Neanderthals that I can mention, certain present company included" Chandra said with a sniff. "Oh big mouth you got there _scrawny_ Chandra better watch out or you'll find yourself being dunked in the Black Lake." "Pssh you wouldn't dare first of all I am a girl and you would never do that to a girl second my father happens to be the biggest scariest guy on staff at Hogwarts and you KNOW my dad will make you regret the day you became a twinkle in your daddy's eye." Marcus Flint laughed so long and hard that pieces of his sandwich flew out of his mouth. Harry and Chandra looked at one another in amused disgust before dissolving into laughter themselves. After that Harry relaxed he could tell that the two knew each other and were actually really good friends which was confirmed when Chandra introduced them. "No way you're Harry Potter the real Harry Potter nice to meet you. Now you know you have to be in Slytherin house right? After all it's the best house in all of Hogwarts otherwise" and at this Marcus gave an evil little grin which was sadly downplayed by the huge mustard stain around his mouth "I'll dunk you in the Black Lake." The two younger passengers looked at him then at each other and grinned and decided not to tell him of the mustard and keep that little tidbit to themselves.

After that the three enjoyed the sandwiches prepared by Chandra's father and the barbecue crisps before moving on to the candy that Harry bought there were no more interuptions. Marcus and Chandra told Harry funny stories about the wizarding world and Harry forgot about the questions he wanted to ask her about concerning his parents and her dad. A couple of hours later Marcus looked at his watch and told them that they had better change into their robes as they would be arriving pretty soon. Marcus left to go back to the compartment that he had been sharing with a few friends from earlier not understanding why they all stopped and looked at him in what appeared to be shock before laughing. Finally they took pity on him and told him he had mustard all over his mouth. Marcus turned an embarrassed shade of red and vowed vengenance on the two people he just left.

Harry and Chandra stepped off the train and looked towards the half giant man. "Fir' years to meh" he called. "Well I'll see you inside Harry you'll get to ride in the boats with the other first years and I have to go by carriage. No worries you'll be all right I'll see you inside ok?" Nervously Harry nodded his head and waved at his new friend as she walked away toward the waiting carriages he saw Marcus help her inside then wave at him, Harry waved back. Others were getting in the same carriage as Chandra and Marcus. He turned and followed the other first years into the small boats. "Only four to the boats" called out Hagrid. Hagrid saw Harry and waved at him Harry happily waved back. He finally got into a boat with a bushy haired girl, a boy who still had quite a bit of baby fat on him and a red head gangly boy. He smiled at them. The three already seem to know one another and other than giving him a quick smile they turned back to each other to resume a conversation they had earlier. He didn't really mind after all it was a beautiful boat ride he just wished he could have gone with Chandra and Marcus or that they could have come with him. All too soon they came up to the castle and all the young ones gasped in pure delight and awe. They climbed out of the boats and followed Hagrid into the castle where light seem to flood the entrance hall. A throat cleared and they all looked up at the sound. "Thank you Hagrid I will take it from here" the lady said. "Right then," said Hagrid and he crossed the entrance hall to the teacher's entrance into the great hall. "Well come along all of you. Now in a moment you will all be sorted into your house. The houses are Gryfindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While here your house will be like your family good behavior will earn you points any _rule breaking_ and you will **lose** points." Harry listened closely to the lady as she seemed to be a no nonsense kind. She waved them all to follow her and quickly and nervously they did.

They came into the great hall and they all gasped. "It's not really like this the ceiling it's just enchanted I read about it in Hogwarts A History" said the bushy haired girl to the still baby fat boy that he had shared a boat with. He sighed yup definitely a know it all girl thought Harry. Finally the sorting started a pretty blonde girl went first Abbot, Hannah who was sorted into Hufflepuff the people there cheered for the girl. Granger, Hermione who was the bushy haired girl seemed to argue with the sorting hat but was finally put into Gryfindor. Finally Potter, Harry was called and he looked with even more nervousness as the whole hall went so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Slowly Harry walked up to the three legged stool and sat down. The stern witch placed the hat on his head "Ahh Harry Potter I wondered when I would see you, you have all the qualities that would be admired in any of the four houses but yes you have a quick mind and are eager to prove yourself you also have cunning and resourcefulness. What's that you want to be in Slytherin? Yes that was were I was leaning towards to as well you will be great there and Slytherin will help you along the way no doubt about that. SLYTHERIN" cried out the sorting hat. The hall stayed quiet for a few seconds more then suddenly the Slytherin table erupted with sound people were cheering and clapping. Harry looked over and saw Chandra and Marcus both standing and loudly clapping and yelling in excitement. Some people from the other houses were clapping politely others simply glared at him and whispers of traitor were being bandied about while others still looked confused. But Harry didn't care all he saw were his first friends ever beaming in happiness at him. When he finally made it to the Slytherin house Chandra gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek making him blush while Marcus gave him a thump on the back. "Yeah congratulations Harry you are now with the best of the very best" said Marcus. "Yup" chimed in Chandra "The creme of the creme" she said in a nasally snooty voice making the two boys crack up. They sat down just as the sorting hat yelled out Gryfindor and they saw as a tall gangly red head seemed to sag in relief and went to his house.

With the sorting finally over Headmaster Dumbledore gave a quick speech and suddenly a huge buffet of food appeared on the long trestle table. "Wow is all this for us?" asked Harry. "Well of course it is" answered Marcus. Marcus quickly filled up his plate. Harry looked over at Chandra and saw that she was more calm about the whole thing. She was placing a bit of everything on her plate but was still tidy about it all. He hesitantly reached for the bowl of mashed potatoes when Chandra sighed. She grabbed Harry's plate and started filling it up with the delicious food "You really need to get what you want quickly Harry otherwise it will all be gone in an instant with Marcus sitting right by you. I swear he must have a tape worm or something as he eats enough for ten quiditch players and never seems to gain any weight." The others at the table laughed as what Chandra said seemed to be very true Marcus ate and ate and never seemed to get any fatter. "I have a very high metabolism okay and besides I am a growing wizard I need my strength." "Pshh yeah right Marcus. Why don't you leave a little for the firsties they're the ones who are going be needing their strength" called an upper year. The whole table laughed at this. Finally when both their plates were filled Harry and Chandra began to eat. They shared a little bit of conversation but really they were more hungry than anything else so they ate mostly in companionable silence letting the others conversations wash over them.

Finally the prefects stood up and called for the first years attention to them. Harry looked at Chandra and she smiled "Don't worry Harry this is all just part of it." He looked around the hall and realized that other prefects from the other house were also calling for the first years attention and some were already leading the first years away. So he nodded at Chandra who smiled and told him she would see him tomorrow morning in the common room so they could come to breakfast together. Harry quickly agreed and went to follow the other first years following the prefects. They finally came to a large open space down below the castle in what seemed to be the dungeons. Suddenly the wall slid open and they all filed in. "The password is Sepentsortia remember that otherwise you won't be able to get in and always be careful that no one else from another house hears otherwise they'll be able to get in and cause some serious mischief." They all nodded and looked at the dark robed man that suddenly appeared as if out of no where. " My name is Severus Snape and I am the potions master and head of Slytherin house. Welcome" said the soft hypontizing baritone voice of the pale potions master.

A/N you will realize that you can recognize some of the things the characters say from the movies and or from the books all credit goes to the original writers. i'm not sure how to paraphrase that so i am giving credit for that here. please don't be angry this is my first story and i just want to do justice to it. thanks for reading and please review i could really use the help again thank you all for reading


	2. Getting On At Hogwarts

Chapter 2 Getting on at Hogwarts

Harry looked around in awe. There were dark green leather sofas and armchairs. There was a huge roaring fireplace in the corner making the dark shadows in the corners dance. He looked at the darkly robed figure standing in the middle of the room it was as if he was omnipotent. The whispers immediately shut down as they all gave the man their undivided attention. " My name is Severus Snape and I am the potions master and head of Slytherin house. Welcome" said the soft hypnotizing baritone voice of the pale potions master. "Look to the person on your right now look to the person on your left. These people are now your family. They are your house mates as well as year mates. You will share classes with them as well as rooms and meals. You will give a united front to the rest of the school. Suffice to say you will be persecuted by the other houses while here but as long as we stand together they won't be able to get to us. Slytherin is a proud and noble house. You will all study hard and diligently and most important I will hear no complaints about you from the other heads of house. You will pass every class and hopefully learn something as well. For the first couple of weeks you will be escorted to your every class by a prefect realize that this prefect is giving up their valuable time to escort you so be grateful. The other houses do not do this so they get lost very easily. However you will not and so will have no excuse for being late and or lost to your classes. You will also have a medical check up with Madam Pomfrey this week, you will know when tomorrow when I hand you your schedule in the morning. Also you will all have meetings with me. One on one so I'll always be available to you for any concerns you might have or may want to discuss. Curfew is at ten you must be inside no later than 9:30 in bed by ten. There are study groups here where the upper years will help you with any material also I will usually be here as well unless I am in a meeting so you can ask me as well. Go to the upper years first. You can't be out of bed before six as I want all of you to get at least eight hours of sleep if you wake up before that time lay in bed and rest. I will know if you do not. Now girls take the stairs to the right you will find your dormitory boys same to your left. You will all have a wardrobe and nightstand or" and he said this with an ugly sneer making his feelings quite clear "you can live out of your trunks." Now go it is almost ten the prefects will be checking in on you to make sure you are all in bed on time." Harry looked as the girls went to the right and he followed the other boys as they went to left. He felt the man's eyes follow him as he climbed up the stairs to the dormitories.

"Well well well Harry Potter has finally come to Hogwarts eh?" Harry looked up from his bed which was the very last one inside at a blonde sharp nosed boy. "I saw you and Chandra together she is my god sister as her dad Professor Snape is my godfather." "Oh well hi" Harry walked up to the boy and held out his hand to the boy. "The name is Draco Malfoy pleased to meet you. I hope that having you here means you are smart and know how to make advantageous friends." 'What does this guy mean with that' thought Harry but he simply pushed the thought away for later after all Chandra did say the Slytherin house was cunning and ambitious. Maybe he meant as in making good connections for later after all his Uncle Vernon also talked about the great connections he made when he went away at those conferences. he would always say that they really helped a lot. Draco pointed out two big burly guys "That's Crabbe and that's Goyle." "Hi Crabbe hi Goyle," said Harry shyly. The other boys quickly introduced themselves as well. "I'm Blaise Zabini" said a chocolate skinned tall boy. "And I'm Theodore Nott." Harry nodded and shook hands with them all. "Yeah but everyone calls him Teddy cause he acts more Hufflepuff than Slytherin" laughed Draco. The other boys laughed while Teddy turned red and glowered at them. Harry looked at him and feeling bad for the boy spoke up "Well then you have the best qualities of both houses." Teddy looked at him for a moment then laughed "yeah you're absolutely right Harry." Sticking his tongue out at the others Teddy walked with his chin high into the adjoining bathroom to take care of his night time routine before curfew. The other boys except Harry snickered. But they all quickly joined Teddy in the adjoining bathroom to also finish their night routine before curfew. Soon all the young wizards were in their beds.

A few minutes later the door creaked open and a tall dark figure looked in on them approvingly. The potion master's eyes rested a bit longer on the boy in the farthest bed. "So Chandra you really like the boy huh?" "Yes daddy he's really nice he's also very polite. Though he seemed to hesitate too long to touch the food at dinner. I actually had to fill up his plate for him. Daddy I think he might be abused he is so small and skinny and he flinched a lot when Marcus would suddenly get too close to reach for a plate or bowl of food." "Hmm well don't worry too much princess I'm sure he is spoiled as he is the bloody boy who lived." Seeing his daughter scowl at him he sighed and promised that if she was indeed right he would personally take care of it though not because he liked Potter but because he was still her brother. Chandra beamed at her father sure he was a real right bastard to some people okay to almost everyone but to her he was the best daddy in the whole wide world. Plus Severus Snape was a family man. Though she knew he resented Lily leaving him to be with James Potter who was rich and actually tried to abort her so as to not have to deal with an illegitimate child that was actually Snape's he still wouldn't hold that against Harry. After all Lily tried to hold her Chandra responsible and her father hadn't allowed that and had even forced Lily Evans to carry her to term under a powerful concealment charm and no one knew she was her mother but hey at least she was alive. Slowly the two left with Severus gently closing the door. "Now baby girl it is time you also go up to your bed curfew for you will be in a few minutes." Yeah daddy I know. Goodnight." Chandra gave her dad a hug and a kiss on the cheek before turning to climb the opposite staircase to her dormitory. "Goodnight baby girl sleep tight don't let the bed bugs bite." Chandra turned and smiled at him before disappearing at the rise of the stairs.

The next morning Chandra was waiting in the common room for Harry. Finally she saw him coming down the stairs. "Hey Harry what are you doing with all your books already?" "Well I don't know what class will be first so I thought" trailed off Harry. Chandra smiled and shook her head don't worry about that at breakfast Professor Snape will hand out the schedules and we'll all have enough time to come back and get the appropriate books." Blushing slightly Harry said he'd be right back and he rushed up to his dormitory to leave his book bag. Finally they were both ready and followed the last group of students to the Great Hall for breakfast. As they were sitting down a lot of older teenagers waved and said hello to Chandra. Harry could tell that she was popular as everyone seemed to smile at her. "Hey Chandra are you going to try out this year for the quidditch team?" Chandra laughed "you bet I am. I am going to beat the pants off the boys." "Well Chandra you don't have to beat them off me I'll gladly take them off for you" said Graham Montague with a wicked smirk waggling his eyebrows at her. Harry couldn't help but laugh at the affronted and disgusted look Chandra had. "Eww Montague you are vile and gross honestly as if." The rest of the quidditch team laughed as well as a few of the other students. "Too bad so sad Montague. She'll never like you have a little bit of pride and stop begging man" said an upper year. More people laughed at this. Chandra just shook her head and then looked at Harry's still empty plate. "Harry you have to eat you are much too skinny and small for a boy your age. Now come on fill up that plate you can't honestly say that none of this food is tempting. Nor that you are not hungry." Harry looked at her sheepishly and started to fill his plate with eggs, hash browns, bangers and buttered toast. Chandra smiled at him approvingly and then frowned. "It's not just about filling up your plate Harry it's also about eating what's on it. Come on now Eat." After that they both ate in companionable silence. Professor Snape came down from the staff table along with the other heads of staff and headed for his own house students. He began passing out schedules. "Oh yay potions is first and with the Ravenclaws oh that is a relief it would be too early to have to deal with the beastly Gryfindors so soon" said Chandra the relief evident in her voice for all to hear. "Mmm I have transfiguration first and with the Gryfindors too" Harry said. Chandra looked at him with pity "don't worry just be polite to the point of being icy if need be." She grinned "really Harry don't worry you'll be fine. Besides you won't be the only Slytherin you all will look out for one another." Harry became a little worried the way Chandra talked it almost sounded as it there was going to be a fight or something. "Come on Harry time to get our books. I hope you read the first chapters of every class you might have to answer some questions. Oh and seriously whatever you do always read ahead in potions. Professor Snape likes to give pop quizzes and well you don't want to embarrass your head of house by not know the material of their class." Harry nodded having a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach the Dursley's hadn't allowed hime to read any of his new books. But he looked at his schedule and saw he had a twenty minute break before his potion's class and he swore he would use that time to read his book.

The two collected their book bags and necessary books and Harry went to follow the prefect who would be taking the first years to their first class. When the they got to the transfiguration class room they all thanked the prefect who nodded and told them another prefect would take them to their next class which would be charms. As soon as they entered they notice a pretty little tabby cat sitting on the teacher's desk. Silently they walked in and sat on the right side of the room leaving the left side for the Gryfindors whom still haven't shown up. Pansy Parkinson after setting down her bag walked up to the tabby and stroked her head telling it what a pretty kitty it was. The cat purred. Suddenly the transfiguration classroom door banged open hitting the wall behind and a group of sweaty Gryfindor boys entered. A couple minutes later the Gyrfindor girls came in and settled down. Professor McGonagal suddenly jumped from her desk and transformed back into human form earning gasps and applause from the students. She smiled and began her lecture. Being that it was a first year class for the first time ever she gave them a quick breakdown of what an animagus was. She eventually moved from lecture mode to practical mode. Teaching them how to transfigure a needle into a matchstick. The bushy haired girl was the first to be able to transfigure her needle. Then Draco with some success followed by the other Slytherin students minus Crabbe and Goyle though they did try and got points for trying. The other Gyfindors couldn't do it and the red head Ronald Weasley became mad. He started shooting dirty looks at the Slytherins and while Professor McGonagal was busy helping Neville accused the Slyterhins of cheating. Harry spoke up and said how was that they were able to cheat after all it was their first lesson too. Besides Hermione was the very first who was able to change the needle into a matchstick and she was a Gryfindor. Weasley had no answer for this and Draco sneered at him. Before any more conflict could come up the bell rang and Professor McGonagal dismissed them with the homework assignment of three feet of parchment detailing what transfiguration was in their own words. Stepping out there was a prefect waiting for the Slytherins to take them to their charms class with Professor Flitwick. The Gryfindors followed after the Slytherins after all they didn't want to get lost again. The students both Slytherin and a few Gyfindors thanked the prefect for taking them to their class. The prefect smiled and nodded before telling them all that another prefect would escort them to the Great Hall for their break then to their potion's class. Entering the class they all saw a tiny wizard standing on top a huge stack of books, it was a wonder that they all just didn't spill and create a domino effect with all the other tall stacks. Only magic was keeping them all from toppling. The students went to sit down and again it was the same Slytherins on the right Gryfindors on the left. "Today class we will learn the levitation charm wingardium leviosa. But first you must learn how to swish and flick your wands." After the class practiced and perfected the swish and flick without saying the words to Professor Flitwick's satisfaction they tried the charm on the huge feathers in front of them. Ronald Weasley began first and was flailing his wand around like an out of control baton. He was also pronouncing the charm wrong. "Stop stop you're going to poke someone's eye out like that and besides it's pronounced wingardium leviosa not leviosar." "Well you do it then if you're so clever go on do it then" snapped Weasley in a petulant tone. Hermione took a deep breath and concentrated and voila she did do it and perfectly too. "See here class done it oh well done five points to Gryfindor." Hermione beamed in pleasure. Weasley sulking pulled his stack of second hand books and laid his chin on them clearly not pleased.

Finally arriving in the Great Hall Harry quickly got to work on reading as much of his potions text as he could. He was just about to close the text when a commotion at the doors grabbed his attention. Chandra came storming inside clearly angry about something. Closing his book he waited for her worryingly. "Hi Chandra." "Hi Harry how have your first classes gone?" "Okay Ron Weasley is a prat and I think Hermione Granger may be a bit of a know it all." Chandra snorted. "No worries Harry Professor Snape will straighten them all out." "So why are you so upset Chandra?" "Just the stupidity of some people has gotten to me. I guess while I didn't exactly forget the idiocy I did forget how pissed off I get at it all." "Why what happened?" "Ugh that damn Quirrell is a fucking dumb ass mother fucker son of a useless bitch. He is such a fucking moron it is amazing that he can actually wrap that fucking turban around his empty fucking head as you would think it would be too fucking difficult." She ended her potty mouth tirade with a wicked smile at Harry who looked at her it total shock. The other students who were also there looked at her in amused exasperation. "Well well well if it isn't the pretty little sailor mouth Snape" laughed Montague. "Whatever everything I said is the damn truth." The others just shook their heads. "You do know that if Professor Snape hears you talking like that he'll wash your mouth out with soap right? asked Montague rhetorically. She just stuck her tongue out at him not caring at all. "So you finished reading at least the first couple of chapters Harry?" "Yeah I think I'll be okay." "Good cause I think your break ended a few minutes ago and now you are most likely late for potions which drives Professor Snape up the wall" she laughed "better hurry firsties before you all get a pop quiz that will count for a quarter of your grade." Paling at this the firsties quickly grabbed their things and practically flew out the Great Hall before they came rushing back in and looking at the prefect still sitting at the table that was supposed to take them to their next class being potions. The older students burst out laughing and the prefect finally stood up still laughing "come on now." He got up and led the firsties out to the potions classroom.

Harry was thanking Chandra for giving him the heads up on studying as Professor Snape was grilling him on potions questions. Luckily the information was still fresh in his mind as he was able to answer them correctly. Professor Snape nodded approvingly at him "well at least you are not a complete dunderhead like your father was when it came to potions. Ten points to Slytherin for being able to answer them correctly. Put your hand down there are no questions for you to answer and in case you have selective hearing and did not hear me I was asking Mr. Potter not the entire class, you silly girl." Blushing hotly in embarrassment Hermione lowered her hand. Cruelly enough it was the Gryfindors who laughed the loudest and longest while the Slytherins just snickered a little softly. The only Gryfindor who didn't laugh at Hermione was Neville he looked at the others in confusion as to why they would laugh at one of their own. With tears streaming down her face Hermione ran out of the potions class the door banging loudly into the wall before slamming closed. Professor Snape just shook his head at the cruel behavior of the children truly children were the most cruelest of bullies.

a/n that's it for chapter 2 next chapter will be up soon so please review. i'm not sure if i overdid Chandra's potty mouth but i want to get across that she is fearless in expressing her opinion not very subtle for a slytherin but she can be when she wants to be case in point not telling Harry yet that they are siblings and in Qurrell's case using the shock value to truly get her point across. anyways thanks for reading and please review. oh and also i know some might say you didn't warn us about the swearing but i did. believe me it could have been a lot worse as i could make grown men and sailors blush and quite the devil too lol thanks a lot for reading


	3. Chapter 3 Hell Revealed

a/n this chapter is disturbing please take me for my word. i will warn you when it will get intense so you can just skip that part if you like. i would like to say that abuse of any kind physical, emotional, mental, and or sexual is a very terrible thing. and if you suspect anyone of being abused please tell someone go to your local police station a teacher a parent anyone please. it could be that you are wrong but it could also be a wake up call for both the abuser and the abused. and after all no harm no foul. i tried to keep it as non-explicit as i could but had to add a few things to really make the abuse clear i am so sorry. i will later on be posting this story on and it will be the full scenes at but that will be later if anyone is interested. again so sorry everyone. and please do review i only have a handful of reviews and i would really love more i can see that you are reading and i would love it if you would take 20 seconds just to review to at least let me know if i am doing an okay job or even if you don't like the story though i would like it of you would be more specific. again thank you and so sorry

Chapter 3 Hell Revealed

Harry and Chandra saw each other once again in the Great Hall for dinner both tired but happy. "So kid how has your day been?" "You're only one year older than me Chandra" complained Harry. Chandra laughed "yeah but I am still older so you are still a kid got that KID?" "Yeah yeah jeez you are such a bully" laughed Harry. Chandra grinned at him "well we are in Slytherin bullying little kids is practically a requisite course." Everyone at the table laughed. "Hey Draco how much trouble did you get in?" "Trouble? What did you do Draco?" asked Chandra. "Well you know Neville Longbottom," waiting for Chandra's nod Draco continued "well he got this remembrall from his grandmother and at our flying lesson with Madam Hooch he took off too fast and flew up to the astronomy tower falling off his broom and hanging on a torch. When he fell off he broke his wrist, well anyways Madam Hooch took him to the hospital wing. Longbottom dropped is remembrall and didn't notice. Madam Hooch told us all to stay on the ground or we would be kicked out of Hogwarts faster than we could say quidditch. The Weasel grabbed the remembrall and tried to slip it into his pocket. Harry told him to give it to him so he could be sure to give it to Neville but he refused." "So what happened?" "The Weasel flew up and I went after him since I have flying experience unlike Harry here who was about to go after him but then Professor Snape showed up I guess he passed Madam Hooch and asked him to watch us." "Uh oh are you going to be expelled? Wait you wouldn't be here if you were going to be expelled. So what did happen?" Draco grinned "I only have a couple of detentions and got chewed out by Professor Snape telling me how Gryfindorish I was. Oh but the Weasel is in major trouble he got two whole weeks of detention _and_ his mother came to the headmaster's office where we were and _man_ is that woman majorly scary." He shuddered and shook his head still grinning but with a somewhat faraway look in his eyes. "What's up with you and that look Draco? asked Chandra. "Oh it's just a memory that I will treasure for all time." The two green eyed teenagers laughed.

Back in the common room working on their assignments which the teachers had so meanly given them, after all they just got back from their summer vacations Harry decided to take a break and was reading the Daily Prophet. "Hey Chandra, Flint look at this someone actually broke into Gringott's. I thought no one could break in there, Hagrid said it was the safest place well next to Hogwarts." "You're right Harry goblins can be real nasty creatures if you take something that is in their possession that doesn't belong to you. They have their own laws not even the ministry have much say about them unlike with other magical creatures." " What does it say was stolen Harry" asked Flint. "The goblins say nothing was taken, they claim that that very same vault was emptied earlier that day. Hmm it looks like the vault Hagrid and I went to. Vault number 713, yeah that was it." Harry looked at his two friends who looked at him and then another. "Well I wouldn't worry about it too much Harry whatever it was Hagrid has it and is his business and probably taken care of and it is none of our business" said Chandra with a decisive nod. "Yeah I agree with Chandra it's none of our business and besides we have our own things going on to be worried about something that doesn't impact us" agreed Flint. "Hagrid did say it was Hogwarts business top secret stuff. Promise guys that you won't say anything about it he did ask me not to mention it and i kid kind of promise him I wouldn't and now I did" finished Harry with a little too loud whine. People turned to look at them and Harry flushed with embarrassment.

The other two friends grinned at his sudden discomfiture. "Don't worry Harry we won't tell right Flint?" "Right and besides like we said Harry we have our own things going on. Chandra and you will have your end of year exams and I will have my first OWL's so we are all going to be too busy studying and well just being teenagers. Teenagers who are in love right Chandra?" "Love? What the bloody hell are you talking about Flint?" "Aww come on Chandra you and Montague of course. I mean honestly he is always after you and you do always blush" teased Flint. Chandra turned an alarming shade of red and the two boys looked at her appraisingly did Chandra really did return Montague's feelings. Before they could tease her a bit more Professor Snape swept up on them glowering. " do you have something to tell me?" "What? Eww no way Professor Snape." "Hehe then why did you turn all red? Huh Chandra? Why?" snickered Flint. Harry was laughing silently well as silently as an eleven year could when his girl friend was red and couldn't speak. He hadn't been sure but he had thought that she seemed a little flattered that Montague had been flirting with her but now he was sure however he wouldn't say anything she didn't want him to. Chandra glared at them all "look my love life is NOT the concern of any of you so back off all right. As for liking Montague he is an idiot and I was not blushing" at this she glared fiercely at Flint. "I was just red with embarrassment that you would think that I could ever have a crush on that joker."

Professor Snape seemed pleased with this and why wouldn't he after all no father wants to think of his daughter his only daughter who was still just twelve years old dating. Relieved he asked them how their homework was going along and got three okay's. Nodding he walked over to the next group which was of the rest of the first years the only one missing was of course Harry but that was okay as he was with Chandra and Flint and if he needed help he could ask one of the others. Everyone there also seemed to be okay. Though Crabbe was still having a little trouble with transfiguring the needle into a matchstick, Goyle had just barely managed it and the others were all trying to help Crabbe. "It's no use guys I'll never be able to transfigure anything especially if I can't transfigure this bloody needle into a bloody matchstick" complained Crabbe worriedly. "Come on Crabbe you can do this. We're all here to help you right guys?" said Draco encouragingly, he didn't want Crabbe to give up after all he really was a smart guy though he looked like some cartoon henchman who was as dumb as bricks. Crabbe smiled at them gratefully. A throat cleared behind them "watch that language or I"ll be forced to wash your mouth out with soap" threatened Snape. Paling Crabbe hurriedly nodded at his head of house. Before asking if maybe he could help him. "Have you asked an upper year ?" Receiving a dismal shake of the head by the boy he sighed "you must ask the upper years first as it is good for them to review but also because they are like you older siblings and should always be here to help you. But since I am here and I was going to ask you all how you are doing it is all right this time" he smiled at them. They all sighed in relief.

With Professor Snape's help Crabbe did manage the transfiguration much to everyone's pleasure.

That night in his bed Harry couldn't help but think about what could have been in that vault but then shrugged it off after all it wasn't his problem. He quickly feel asleep never imagining that up in the Headmaster's office there were plans that would make his memories of Hogwart's the best and worst of his life.

"Why did you have us all set up such obstacles Albus?" asked the worried and agitated Minerva McGonagall. "Yes Headmaster why? Why not just put the philosopher's stone here in your office or even somewhere in your private chambers where no one would dare enter? asked the ever suspicious potion's master. "I agree and why make us put up such easy obstacles. After all as big as that cerberus is one just has to know to play it music. As for my own charms work though very good it would just take a skilled or talented flier to catch the key and why did you insist i put three brooms in there. It almost seems as if you want someone to catch the key. As if the person might not have the skill to accio the key to them or even be able to stun them all and just pick the key up" said the squeeky voice of the Ravenclaw's head of House. The others nodded "yes as for the devil's snare well I teach that in first year" added Pomona Spout. "Though I admit the chess board to be very good transfiguration it would just take a powerful curse to take them out or even just a skilled player to get past them" said McGonagall. "As for my test though common sense is very lacking in most witches and wizards," and this was said in the utmost sarcasm and accompanied with a sneer and while the other professors chucked "though are few who are in possession of such a rare gift in this world can get past my own test." "

You are very right my boy however the person will also have to get past my own and there is not many who would be able to. If Voldermort" the others shuddered at the dark wizard's name "or say anyone else who may want it does manage to get through he would still be unable to get the stone for only someone who _wants_ the stone but _does not_ want to use it will be able to. So you see it will show him that or anyone that does want to steal it for self gain will realize that they are unable to and that way no one else will want to steal it'" the headmaster grinned at them all. Though he did not want to explain his actions to them he felt it prudent to this time. The others looked at one another and nodded though still suspicious they did not have any concrete reason to suspect the headmaster of playing games except for their gut feelings. They all wished each other good night and the professors left the huge circular office.

The four heads nodded once more to each other seemingly giving off some sort of message that only they four could understand outside once more in the hall before they all went their separate way to their quarters. The Ravenclaw and Gryfindor walking away together before they too separated. The Slytherin and Hufflepuff also walking away together and deciding instead of going to their own quarters to go to the kitchens for some warm milk with honey.

Reaching the kitchens Snape tickled the pear and a huge door opened up to them. They entered and the house elves still up went up to them eager to serve and please. Spout asked for the warm milk and honey for the both and thanked the house elves who were quick to please and assure her that it was truly their pleasure to serve them. Snape merely nodded his thanks before the two sat down wearily. They looked at one another but neither said a word. They drank their warm milk laced with honey in companionable silence each lost to their own thoughts. Finished they thanked the elves once again and this time did separate to their own quarters wishing the other a good night.

Upon arriving in his private living room he decided to check on his daughter and her brother. Snape walked through a door that only Chandra and he were recognized by the wards and Draco had to knock and emerged in the Slytherin common room. Going to the boys dormitory first since it was closest he looked in on him. He noticed the boy was tossing and turning small whimpers escaping his mouth. He frowned what could the boy be dreaming about that would make him so scared. He came a bit closer and looked down on him feeling the same old anger, hatred and resentment against James and Lily Potter.

But he remembered his daughter and how she herself had been blamed for her creation when she was wholly innocent of her conception and now he was feeling anger towards Harry who was also an innocent. He shook his head at himself and now he was blaming Harry the same way as the Potter's had blamed his little Chandra. In that moment his words to Chandra came back to him, he would look into the treatment of Harry and help the boy as much as possible. Maybe just maybe if Harry would be amendable he would even adopt him he knew Chandra would be beyond pleased but first he would have to be told that they were siblings. "Harry Harry wake up" Snape gently shook Harry's shoulder. The boy shot up eyes wide and obviously still scared. "What, What are you doing here Professor?" "I came to check up on all the students . Will you be able to go back to sleep or would you like to go downstairs I'm sure will be up and you can tell her about it if you don't want to talk with me? "I don't want to cause any troubles Professor I'll just go back to sleep if that's okay with you?" "Of course but remember you do have friends here as well as a a professor who will always be willing to help you. All you have to do is tell us and we'll be here. Having friends means you will always have someone there for you and never have to worry that you are a burden." Harry closed his eyes as he wasn't sure if this was a trick or not. All his life he had been told he was a burden by those who were supposed to love him and now his teacher and head of house was telling him he wasn't. Was it because he was his teacher or maybe because he was Chandra's father. Snape seeing that he was having trouble dealing with this new revelation and that he had possibly pushed the young boy too far decided to back off. "All right there Harry why don't you go back to sleep but first, Toby." Harry looked at him confused who was Toby, suddenly with a quiet pop a little elf appeared, "yes master Snape? What can Toby be doing for you?" "Could you please bring here a mug of hot coco?" "Yes of course master Snape Toby be bringing it right away master." Another two pops and Toby reappeared with a steaming mug of hot cocoa. Handing it over to an astonished Harry who happily and surprised accepted the mug he thanked him. Harry had never had hot cocoa before and it was truly creamy deliciousness. Snape saw the raptured look on the young wizard's face and felt anger at those good for nothing relatives of the boy. For him to take such pleasure in a drink you would think he never had it before. When Chandra had been small he would always share a hot cocoa with her and read her a bedtime story, thinking of her now he wondered if this coming weekend she would like to stay in his quarters and maybe have hot cocoa with her old man before her bedtime. He silently snorted at himself old man yeah right he was still very much young for a wizard. "Thank you sir thank you Toby for the hot cocoa I've never had it before" said a shy Harry. "How can young master not have had hot cocoa before? Didn't young master's parents ever given it to you? asked the high squeaky incredulous voice of the elf. Blushing hotly young Harry mutely shook his head no. Feeling sorry for the boy the professor wished him a good night and instructed him to finish his hot cocoa before he fell asleep. Toby popped away to wherever it was that he went whenever he was not needed and the professor went to the girls dormitories to check on his daughter.

He peeked in the room around the door and saw all the witches including his daughter fast asleep. He smiled when he saw her asleep on her stomach, the blankets half off her and hanging half on the floor. Shaking his head, his daughter had always been a crazy sleeper he went in to straighten her blankets on her. Her face was mushed up on her crossed arms on her pillow and she looked a bit funny. He smiled she was his gift his miracle. He bent down and kissed her forehead. "I love you my precious baby girl." As he was walking out of the dormitory he heard her say "I love you more daddy, goodnight." He softly closed the door behind him feeling at peace with the world that had been so cruel to him and then made it all up when it gave him his daughter.

Two weeks went by and Harry's appointment with Madam Pomfrey finally came by. He wasn't worried as the Dursley's had left him alone and he didn't have any bruises. He made it just on time. "Ahh good you're here well come on up on the bed. Now all I am going to do is scan you with my wand and every injury and hurt you have ever had will show up on this parchment" she indicated the sheaf of parchment that was on the night table right by her. Harry upon hearing this became very nervous and scared what did she mean every injury and hurt? Wasn't it just supposed to show how he was now? " Um what do you mean Madam every hurt and injury? Isn't just supposed to show how I am now?" "Oh now Harry that's with muggle doctors, but this is magical and your body remembers everything it has ever been through. Oh but don't worry it won't hurt at all." Harry sat there nervously as Madam Pomfrey ran her wand over him frowning, this couldn't be right she glanced at the parchment and was only mildly surprised when it all filled up and more parchment zoomed out of her office to join the other stack and also quickly filled up.

Finally finished she just looked at Harry who was doing everything to avoid her eyes. He knew what would be shown on that parchment. The multiple beatings from his uncle and cousin. The always being starved. The burns he got from what pots or pans were on the stove that his cousin would force him to let burn in order to avoid getting hit by him and so his Aunt Petunia would throw the contents on him or even hit him with them. Even the burn from the iron when he went to answer the door and forgot that the iron was laid down on Uncle Vernon's _favorite _blue shirt when he was just six. His uncle had grabbed the hot iron and crushed it down on his bare back. He had mercifully passed out and was able to escape that pain, when he woke up he had been in his cupboard. He had heat blisters for a month and it would still hurt from time to time, it was phantom pain but still. The broken bones, bones that never healed right.

**Warning disturbing scene skip if you don't want to read.**

But worst of all were the sexual injuries. The ones Uncle Vernon especially loved. Tying him up for hours beating him while raping him. He had been eight the first time that Uncle Vernon decided that he had to pay him back for all his kindness and since his wife no longer put out for him the little disgusting freak would. He had given Aunt Petunia money to go out with Dudley to watch a movie and just have fun. He had a lot of work to do and he didn't want them to be bored. As soon as the car had left the drive he had grabbed the boy who was busy dusting and dragged him up the stairs to his bedroom. Harry had never been allowed in there and was terrified as to what he was now doing in there. His uncle told him to take off his pants and hesitating too long was back handed. After that he quickly took them off. "Get on the bed, turn around and get on your hands and knees boy," came Vernon's tight raspy voice. Not understanding and terrified out of his mind and having a deep sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach Harry quickly obeyed. Vernon liked his thin lips his walrus mustache twitching in his excitement. His meaty fat hands quickly took off his belt and kicked off his shoes before stepping out of huge trousers that pooled at his feet like a giant animals moulting skin. His erection stood out like him long and fat. He picked up his belt and used it as a whip belting the young boys back and ripping the soft skin, the boy screaming in pain. He smiled he loved hearing his screams they were music to his ears after feeling it was enough as the boy had collapsed and was now just softly keening his pain he began stroking his pale small bottom. He spread the cheeks feeling the boy was instantly alert and tense. He grinned malevolently he began running his fingers around the boy's rectum and stroking himself. "Uncle what are you doing? Please Uncle stop. Please don't. Please Uncle I promise I"ll be good. Please" pleaded the little boy terrified as to what was about to happen he didn't understand it not truly but he knew it was wrong. Vernon just laughed and said it was time for him to pay back all of their kindness and he would keep his fucking mouth shut about this or he would send him away to an orphanage. Harry quickly stilled at this threat he was terrified of being sent away after all they would never put up with a freak like him. Vernon grabbed himself and without preparing the boy in any way rammed himself inside of him bottoming out. Harry let out a blood curdling scream it felt like a huge fire poker had just been forcefully shoved inside of him. Thrust after thrust it seemed like it would go on forever but Vernon couldn't hold out against something so tight and warm and soon he spilled himself inside the boy after twelve minutes of thrusting. Vernon pulled out and quickly dressed. The used boy still whimpering and crying on the bed face down. Blood and semen were everywhere. "Get up boy unless you want another round." Harry as quickly as his hurting body could move rolled off the bed as he was unable to stand. "Grab the bedsheets and wash them I don't want your aunt knowing about this." "Yes Uncle Vernon" came Harry's weak voice, he grabbed the bedsheets and quickly did the laundry. Since that time Vernon would constantly rape the boy whenever wherever and however he could and wanted. He would even at times lend him to his boss and friends but mostly to new and potential clients. Harry was passed around and abused.

**End scene**

Madam Pomfrey looked at Harry in horror. Harry looked down ashamed of himself thinking it was all his fault. Madam Pomfrey put her hand on his shoulder and quietly told him it wasn't his fault. But Harry didn't respond to her and so she sent him on his way. She was determined that he would never go back to that hellhole and that his relatives be locked in Azkaban forever. She went to her fire place and floo called Professor Snape and asked him to come through immediately. Severus was in his living room with his daughter both of them laughing at a joke he just said. Yes Severus had just told a joke and it was funny and he was even more shocking laughing. When Madam Pomfrey floo called both Snapes' were worried since she looked deeply disturbed. "All right Pomfrey I'll be right through. Chandra you stay here and finish your assignments." "Dad I finished them already. Come on do you really think I would do a Gryfindor move and wait till the very last minute to do them panicking I won't finish them on time. Geez thanks a lot." Severus grinned at his daughter "well don't forget your mother was a Gryfindor so you probably do have a few Gryfindor tendencies." "Dad how dare you compare me to that woman?" huffed Chandra deeply insulted. "I'm sorry baby girl" apologized Severus. "Dammit Severus hurry up and pass through now shite." Shocked at the matron's language both Snapes' looked at one another and then at the madam. Severus feel a slight tendril of fear run down his spine of the matron quickly passed through.

A couple hours later Severus felt like he had aged ten years at least. No Harry was not a spoiled brat but rather a severely injured and hurt little boy. He was now more determined than ever to take the boy in not just for Chandra but for the boy. His own father had hurt him as well though not to the same extent as Harry's uncle. Together the two went and told Minerva McGonagall what they had discovered. The older witch had paled considerably and immediately agreed that Harry would NOT be going back to the Dursely's and that they would do everything they could to make sure they were imprisoned in Azkaban for all of eternity.

Going to the headmaster they were shocked when he said they must have misunderstood it all. That it was not possible that Harry had been so abused and that the boy must be exaggerating. He should not have said that immediately the three were driven into an uproar and fearing that they would go to the ministry agreed that Harry would not return. No Harry would not return he would instead stay in the castle all year long with him the headmaster. But no the others quickly vetoed that. Harry would be adopted by Severus as soon as he talked it over with Chandra whom they all knew would be happy with that arrangement and Harry who would hopefully be happy as well.

"But Severus my boy are you sure you want to take in Harry, after all he looks just like James are you sure you want that constant reminder?" "Headmaster after everything that was discovered today do you really think I would be such a monster as to deny my daughter her brother especially when he has been so grossly abused?" The three glared murderously at the headmaster who paled and shook his head. "Very well my boy how do you want to do this then?" "I was thinking of a blood adoption since without a blood adoption the blood wards around Prince Manor won't let him in without being accompanied by Chandra or myself." The professors stayed in the headmaster's office deciding various things until it was time for dinner.

"Hey Harry where were you all this time?" asked a concerned Chandra. "Nowhere just out for a walk around the lake." Chandra nodded and then looked at him closely "are you all right you look like you've just been kicked in the stomach a lot. All pale and green and scared even." "Yeah I'm fine Chandra everything's all right." "Well okay but you know if it's not you can always talk to me right after all we're friends and well even" and at this she said hesitantly "siblings." Harry smiled at her tiredly it had been a roller coaster day "yeah I know and thanks Chandra."

The two filled up their plates and started eating their meal occasionally talking. Montague trying to flirt with Chandra and Chandra rebuffing his attempts with faces and sticking her tongue out at him making Harry laugh. Marcus just shook his head at Montague's attempts and rolled his eyes at Harry who laughed. He could see the two together someday but right now Chandra didn't seem to be interested in anyone. Finishing up the three friends decided to go for a walk around the lake before heading to their common room. Later that evening Chandra asked her father if it would be all right for her friends to stay in their family quarters and if they could stay the night in her room for a sleep over. The boys Harry, Marcus and Draco grinned at their professor. He glared at them all hating the idea of three boys staying in his daughter's room even though he knew they would not be up to anything bad. Finally on seeing his daughter's puppy dog eyes he gave in. After all he would be right next door and the bedroom door would be open at all times. Plus he would be checking in on them constantly. After telling them the rules they all nodded and grinned happily. He sighed he knew his little girl had him wrapped around her little finger but hey come on she was his only child. As such he was meant to be wrapped her little finger and always trying to please her.

In Chandra's room in her family's quarters the four teenagers were laughing uproariously at Draco's antics. He was strutting around with an over eager exaggeratingly flamboyant attitude. Giving out outlandish orders to the other three. They booed at him and threw popcorn and other candies at him. He managed to catch some popcorn thrown at him in his mouth earning applause from them. "Thank you thank you I'm here till this morning." Severus would constantly check on them but saw every time that they were just having a good clean time and so his worries dropped a lot. He wanted to talk with Chandra and Harry soon. He hoped Harry would agree to being adopted by him after all it would mean never having to go back to those people and even seeing them imprisoned for what they had done to him. Plus he and Chandra would finally be together, again he just hoped he wouldn't feel betrayed that they hadn't told him that they were in fact brother and sister as they had the same mother. He transfigured a few pillows into soft beds for the three boys as there was no way in hell that he would allow them to sleep in _his _daughter's bed except of course Harry but that would be after he knew without a doubt that they were brother and sister till then he would be treated like every other boy in the world that was anywhere near his daughter. Like the plague.


	4. Chapter 4 Halloween Scare and Thrill

Chapter 4 Halloween Scare and Thrill

It was almost Halloween and the students were crazily distracted the muggle borns and muggle raised were telling their pure blood friends and those who were always raised in the wizarding world all about the muggle traditions. Dressing up and trick or treating. You could hear quite a few students singing the trick or treat song and driving a few students and teachers up the walls.

Harry, Chandra, and Marcus were walking out of Hogwarts to sit by the black lake as it was a surprisingly beautiful day and probably one of the last sunny days as well. It was Friday evening and the next day would be Halloween. When a first year ran around the corner loudly laughing and singing that song which was driving Chandra crazy and bumped into her. Chandra made no move to help the little girl up and simply gave her the patented Snape glare. The little blonde girl gulped scared of the older girl after all everyone knew the dungeon bat and this was the dungeon's bat daughter. "I I I am so sorry ." She looked fearfully up at the girl making no move to get up she had forgotten that she had fallen to the ground upon impact. The two boys snickered at the scene knowing that Chandra was most likely hamming up the fact that she was Professor Snape's daughter and so most were scared of her at least until they got to know her and figured out that she was extremely silly at times. Though the trick or treat song was driving her crazy and she did glare at the girl it was more for crashing into her than the song.

Resignedly Chandra sighed and held out her hand to the girl silently offering her help. Another first year also came up and stood a ways away from the drama that was unfolding holding her breath. Yes she heard that second year Chandra Snape could often be heard singing and that she had a very beautiful voice and was in fact very silly most times but she also knew from her older brother who wrote home quite often stories about Chandra Snape. Her brother was a fifth year Hufflepuff and he wrote last year about new first year Chandra Snape and how she sent other students to the hospital wing sporting extra body parts and how she actually managed to turn a student into an ass an actual ass as in a donkey using a potion. That one made her laugh till she almost wet herself. She had apparently been picked on a lot because everyone other than the Slytherins of course hated her father and since they couldn't do anything to him they picked on her. Needless to say the whole school learned not to mess with Chandra Snape.

The little blonde girl looked at her hand then at Chandra as if expecting it all to be a trick. But when nothing happened and Chandra still looked at her steadily and the boys didn't seem neither surprised nor scary she accepted her hand. She continued to stare until Chandra finally snapped, "what?" "Nothing it's just that I thought" she trailed off. "What that the Snape Spawn would kill you or something maybe turn you into potion ingredients for her bastard of a father?" Chandra sneered "typical." She swept away from the girl her friends following her silently their amusement gone. Yes it was unfortunately a name that she was called and usually the punishment was her right hook or even an extra appendage growing out of their head. At extreme times it meant her using advanced dark curses and leaving the person to be found. They knew she was tired of it all though, the small narrow mindedness of people really got to her and made her angry. Which was sad as she truly wasn't an angry person but rather a happy go lucky one.

They arrived at the black lake no one saying anything until Chandra once more sighed and grinned. Suddenly a beautiful lilting voice started singing "one two Freddy's coming for you three four better lock your door five six grab a cru-cif-ix seven eight gonna stay up late nine ten never sleep again." Others students who were standing around looked at her shocked. The muggle raised looked at her as if she had grown another head never expecting her of all people to know such a song and most especially for her to _sing it _and in such a beautiful voice. The others who were raised in the wizarding world and didn't know what the song meant nor who it was talking about simply were shocked at the lyrics.

Harry looked shocked before bursting into laughter he knew what the song or rather rhyme was and so had Marcus having seen the movies at the Snape's all at the encouragement of Chandra of course. He knew she was a bit crazy as she absolutely love the finger knived killer. Growing up she fell in love with Chucky the killer doll and Freddy Krueger and to a lesser extent Michael Myers she really didn't care for Jason much. The other students also laughed though a few wizard world raised students were still staring in shock. But when she began to sing it again more voices joined in until soon they were all singing.

A few professors who were walking around making sure nothing untoward happen between any of the students just shook their heads. Children enough said.

Finally the students stopped singing though they still looked very happy as they went into the great hall as it was time for dinner. "I never would have expected you to know that song" said Harry. "What do you take me for kid? Of course I know that song I absolutely adore Freddy Krueger. Daddy and I have a television in the living room and though he doesn't like me watching such trash I can't help it. I love the 80's and 90's slasher films." Chandra laughed at Harry's shocked face. After encouraging Harry to fill up his plate but to also eat, everyone started talking about Halloween tomorrow. "It's awesome here at the castle" one student was saying "there's loads of candy and amazing food and awesome decorations." "Yeah it's gonna be wicked" another student answered. Up and down the table and all around at the other tables the students were talking excitedly about Halloween the next day. Chandra glanced at Harry noting that he was quieter than usual. "What's wrong Harry?" Harry shook his head "it's nothing." "No it's not nothing, Harry what's wrong tell me please." " I just I just don't know if I can really celebrate Halloween." "You're talking about your parent's deaths aren't you?" He nodded. They didn't say anything about it after that. They ate quietly just hearing the others conversations around them. Both were lost in their own thoughts and Marcus seeing this said nothing to them. Montague had a wicked gleam in his eye and was about to start his ritualistic flirting with Chandra when Marcus noticed and elbowed him hard. Montague glared at him but when Marcus tilted his head toward to the two dark haired green eyed teens he stilled. It had been a while since either boy saw such a deeply troubled and pensive look on her face.

The last time had been when her step mother had died in child birth. Chandra had only been seven and Alyssa had suddenly gone into labor she had only been four months along unfortunately by the time Chandra had hurriedly and successfully flooed 's Alyssa had already almost bled out entirely. The healers had only managed to make her comfortable when Severus who had been at a potion's conference got back home. They were able to say their goodbyes and Alyssa tried to reassure a sobbing and guilty feeling Chandra that it was not her fault. It was her own body that just wasn't able to manage to successfully carry her baby to term. It did nothing to ease Chandra's guilty conscience. If only she had been able to speak clearly enough to say 's quickly enough. She had been too scared and panicked and when she had finally managed to drag a chair over to reach the floo powder on top of the mantle she had thrown more than was needed and had started to sneeze with no end in sight and unable to speak clearly. Finally after the seventh try she managed it and healers came in when the receptionist on the other side was finally able to understand the child and called for the necessary healers to go through immediately.

Alyssa Snape and her barely still forming baby boy were buried together, with her hands cradling the tiny form, which had been no bigger than a big orange. Chandra had watched her step mother whom she adored die. The healers could do nothing to save the baby. Afterwards her father had become distant and forgetful for a while. She would stay at the Malfoy's whenever her father had been unable to care for her which had been a constant thing. Finally Lucius talked to Severus reminding him that he did still have a daughter a daughter that was scared and lonely as well as fearful that her daddy no longer loved her though she didn't say anything about her fears. He quickly snapped back. Somehow some way they were able to heal each other. Every special occasion such as Christmas, Valentine's, birthday, and death day they would go together to visit them and lay roses on their grave.

The two boys stayed quiet after that they knew the hell the Snapes' went through when had passed away along with her child. Graham and Marcus stayed quiet as it seemed wrong to interrupt the other two musings. It was a quiet group that went down to their common room. The laughing and shouting students voices surrounding their air of silence but not penetrating it. They all wished each other a good night and went up to their own beds never noticing Professor Snape silently watching them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Saturday was Halloween and people were even more crazy. Though a few teachers had loaded on the home work Friday it did nothing to dampen the students happiness. Every where you went you could hear the Freddy Krueger rhyme that the students where singing instead of the trick or treat rhyme. Before dinner Chandra asked Harry to go with her to the astronomy tower. Curious about why Chandra wanted to go to the astronomy tower and not too keen to go to the Halloween feast he quickly agreed. Marcus on seeing where they were going nodded to them and promised to save them a seat thanking him the two went in the opposite way that the other students were taking.

Reaching the astronomy tower Chandra reached into her pocket and pulled out a medium sized blanket. She had gone to the cemetery with her father earlier that day to visit her step mother and baby brother. It always brought her a bit of peace to visit them and now she was regretting not having thought to invite Harry and take him to visit his parents but she also knew it would have been too hard on her father. So instead she brought Harry here she patted the blanket encouraging Harry to sit. "Did you know that for muggles Halloween is just a holiday of sweets and parties but for witches and wizards it's sweets, parties, and rituals. The veil between the living and the dead is at its thinnest. Some muggles know of this but they are often persecuted in their world for believing in what the _normal _people believe to be tripe."

Harry simply looked at her not really understanding what she wanted to say. "Here Harry" she handed him two white candles "you can light these for your parents. It is said that the light will guide them to the gates of heaven and these" she took out three glasses and a bottle and filled them up with water using her wand "will slake their thirst." "Why three glasses and a baby bottle Chandra?" "Because two of those glasses are for your parents and the other glass and bottle are for my step mother and baby brother. I have candles for them too." Harry looked at her and said "I don't have anything to light them with." Chandra took out a small lighter "here use this" Harry look incredulously at her he thought only people who smoked carried lighters and told her so. She laughed "I like to burn incense in my room when I study on my own. Most of the others or rather the boys don't like it so I can't burn incense in the common room." "Oh. Well that is a lot better than smoking" Harry laughingly said. "Hmm I agree." Together they lit the candles and place the glasses and bottle together. "Now they can find each other and drink and see their way to heaven." "Do you always do this?" "Yes I went to a Catholic church it was the closest to our home after my step mother died and the priest told me of this. I felt a little peace so now I like to sometimes go. It helps clear my mind. Plus I like to believe that there really is a God out there. It most certainly gives me someone I can talk to when I feel there's no one I can trust or talk about my problems. At least with Him I don't have to worry about someone making Him tell them anything and I get things off my chest. It's kind of funny that they can believe in such things that they can't see but don't believe in our kind of magic when it is our magic that they can see but refuse to see it."

"Why do we have the same eyes Chandra?" Startled Chandra looked at Harry closely he was serious and she could see the suspicion there already. "I think you already know why Harry." He nodded and sighed "we're brother and sister aren't we" he said it as more of a statement than a question. "My father and your mother knew each other but had a falling out, I told you that. What I didn't tell you was that the Marauders were mostly to blame for that and Lily Potter nee Evans was a very insecure person. A real bitch if you ask me." Harry spluttered at this but he knew Chandra and knew she would just say something that and so choose not to comment until he heard her out.

In their fifth year your father and his friends had hung my father upside down and everyone was laughing at him. You can understand the humiliation he must have felt it was two against one and they ambushed him he was able to know Sirius back but your father got him right after. They used a spell levicorpus that my father had just invented imagine having your own spell used against you." At this Chandra shook her head sadly. "Then Lily comes up and tells them to put him down my father already humiliated was even more so when the girl of his dreams sees all this and told her he didn't need her help unfortunately he also called her a mudblood. Well Lily sneered at him and called him the same awful nickname that the marauders always called him Snivellus. That broke his heart I think and she turned her back on him. After that well I won't say any more except that my father begged her repeatedly to forgive him and she always refused calling him a dirty disgusting Slytherin. Now Harry they grew up together and I honestly can't understand how she couldn't forgive him if they were best friends and if she were truly as kind and compassionate as people have said she is. It was one mistake I know I would have forgiven Marcus if he ever called me a terrible name in the heat of anger and humiliation and I am not as forgiving nor compassionate so how could she turn her back on him like that." Shaking her head she looked up at the stars thinking of that woman and how she must have had such low self esteem or was really such a calculating bitch and was just waiting for the perfect moment to drop an unsavory friend in order to get in real good with the rich and powerful in Gryffindor.

"But that doesn't explain how you and I are siblings Chandra" said Harry fretfully. "Oh right well after that they were no longer friends. But a few years later before Lily was to marry your father they bumped into each other at the Hogshead, which is this really bad tavern and filled with the less savory of people. Now don't ask me what Lily was doing there I don't know I can just speculate. Maybe she was nervous after all she had just gotten engaged to your father and people who wouldn't talk to her before because she was muggle born were now inviting her to parties and things and maybe she got overwhelmed or maybe she just wanted to get away where no one would ask her questions. Anyways they saw each other there and got drunk and one thing led to another before they knew it they were having an affair. One time they didn't use contraception and I was made" at this she gave a rueful smile. "She actually wanted to abort me and went to 's in secret but a friend of my father's recognized her. He went to meet my father for lunch and told him said she must have been whoring around to get an abortion since he was sure she wouldn't abort a child of Potter's. Hearing this my father went quickly to 's and just barely in time stunned the healer. There she was ready to take the potion that would have killed fetus me and my father just barely managed to knock it out of her hand. He threatened her blackmailed her into carrying me to full term and then hand me over to him or he would expose their affair. She screamed and ranted at him and eventually even begged him but he didn't change his mind. So she wore a glamor and concealing charm and here I am. A few days after I was born she married Potter."

Harry looked incredulous his mother had been willing to abort an innocent baby her own flesh and blood. She had been cheating on his father before they got married. And she actually had the balls to refuse her best friend's apologies over one instance of name calling but she could cheat on her fiancee and try to abort her own child. What the fuck? Not only were his parents horrid to Professor Snape but they had been downright fucking cruel. And yet here was his sister and he could see that she didn't hate him at all. Also after his check up with Madam Pomfrey Professor Snape had been kind and understanding it was obvious that she had told him of his results. Since then they had been talking about it well kind of Harry still refused to give specifics but so far Professor Snape has proven to be trustworthy and has kept his secrets. It also helped that Chandra was his daughter and always spoke highly of him as well as the other Slytherin students. They all loved him and he heard whispers of how he would help his abused Slytherins' either to get them out or even find sly ways to not be punished by their abusive parent or in some cases parents. Professor Snape had promised to find him another home and he suspected that that home just may be the Snape home. After all he and Chandra were close and he had his suspicions after all how many witches and wizards have the exact same eye color and shape if they were not related. Though he had toyed with the idea that maybe they were distant cousins but after learning that he had gotten his eyes from his mother who was a muggle born and knowing that she and the professor had known each other he had put two and two together. Right now he had just wanted confirmation and he got it though he didn't like how it came to be and what his mother had attempted to do. He was still grateful however that he did have family that weren't the Dursley's. And Chandra knew she knew about it all and she still liked him and even treated him like a beloved little brother.

Harry didn't like that Chandra had kept such a secret but he knew she must have had her reasons as if she could read his mind she spoke up. "You know when I turned five years old I heard my parents talking or rather arguing about you about how I had a right to know I had a brother. My dad was against it but Alyssa thought that I should know she wanted to bring you to our home I think a lot had to do with the fact that I wanted a little brother and sister and they had yet to be able to get pregnant. Alyssa had a lot of miscarriages before that final fatal one. Daddy kept saying 'Dumbledore assures me that Harry is safest with his mother's sister and is quite happy there with his family and would hate to be separated from them.' Now how can I do that to that boy just so that Chandra can have her brother here with her? But Alyssa told him that we had the right to be together after all we had a closer tie than your aunt and cousin did. My father went to Dumbledore after I had screamed at him that I wanted my little brother with me. That we had a right to be together after that he went to Dumbledore again and Dumbledore came to the house and talked to us. Convinced us that you were happy and he even went to ask you if you wanted to move in with us and became mad and sad that we would want to take you away, that you even asked if you were being punished."

Harry couldn't believe it. The Snape's had wanted him and Dumbledore had blocked them. He had also lied about asking him. He had lied so much. "He wasn't checking up on you was he?" asked Chandra with a sad look on her face. Harry mutely shook his head. "Why would he do that?" "I think he wanted you to be broken so he could more easily manipulate you and have you on his side. Maybe be grateful to him like a savior or something. Uncle Lucius says Dumbledore is no fool. That he acts like a grandfather but is quite cruel. He pretends to be a really nice guy but is worse than Voldermort in some ways. At least Voldermort doesn't pretend to be nice and generous and compassionate but Dumbledore does but he will use you just like a tool same as Voldermort does with his own death eaters." Harry looked at her with sudden realization "you were waiting for me that first day weren't you?" Chandra looked at back at him steadily "yes I told Daddy that I wanted to be the first person you meet when you go to Hogwarts. I wanted to get to know you and make sure we could be friends and maybe eventually tell you that we were siblings. I'm glad I did Harry you truly are a good friend and I think you will be an even better brother. That is if you aren't too mad at me for keeping such a secret from you. I did want to tell you Harry but it just never seemed to be the right time. I am so sorry. I hope I didn't ruined it for us. I know Daddy wants to adopt you and not just any kind of adoption but a blood adoption which is even more special."

"Harry did the Dursely's abuse you? I ask because you are so small and underweight and I also noticed that my father has been giving you nutrient potions. Plus Draco told me that he saw scars wicked ugly scars on you body?" asked Chandra quietly and fearfully. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer but she knew she had to ask. To know how far Dumbledore went in lying to tell her parents and her and eventually just her daddy and her that Harry was all right and happy. She knew she could be opening a can of gillyweed but she had to she had to know how she could help her kid brother. Hell if there even was anything she could do but she knew she had to at least try.

Harry simply nodded. They looked at one another and in the other's face they saw the same sadness and pain, sadness and pain that could have been easily avoided if it had not been for the manipulative headmaster. "Oh Harry I am so sorry. Please believe me my father wanted to check up on you even let us get to know one another even if you did want to stay with the Dursley's like we were told you wanted to but Dumbledore wouldn't even tell us where you were. He didn't even tell us the Dursley's name so we couldn't even try to look you up. I really am so sorry Harry. They starved you didn't they and beat you that's why you're so skinny and scarred."

Harry again simply nodded "they did more than that Chandra." Looking at his sister who looked to be in pain but not pain for herself but for him he felt as if the flood gates of his worst times there burst open. He told her he told her everything. The first time he could remember crying for his bottle and no one paying him any attention. Not being able to use the loo because Dudley had not yet learned how to and he couldn't know things before Dudley. He learned that lesson when Aunt Petunia painfully smacked his bottom the first time he went to the loo by himself and she had caught him. She told him that if Dudley didn't know then he couldn't either. He had to use diapers that were only changed twice a day so he would be forced to walk in his own mess all day. While he walked around in a dirty diaper doing chores Dudley would be changed whenever he needed and he would just sit on the couch watching cartoons.

He told her about being sexually abused by his uncle and then being sold and loaned out to his uncle's associates. How his uncle said he had to in order to repay them their kindness and make up for the space he took up and the food that he ate. He told her all about the cupboard under the stairs being his room until he got his Hogwarts letter and then being allowed Dudley's second room. Chandra looked like she was going to be sick but sometime when he had first started to tell her she had moved over and held him and now she was _not _about to let go of him. She couldn't believe that her little brother went through such hell and that Dumbledore most likely knew all this and did absolutely nothing. That fucking piece of dragon shite was going to pay. She would make him fall from glory from that fucking pedestal that the wizarding world had put him on. But first she was going to kill that fucking Vernon Dursley who did all those horrible things to her brother and as for that fucking Petunia she would also know her wrath. Maybe she could turn the bitch into a house elf and make yes make her the family house elf and assign her the worst things. She had to have know what her sick pedophile husband had been doing to her nephew.

When Harry finally finished telling her everything that had happened to him in that Dursley household she no longer looked like she was going be sick but rather looked like she was about to go out and commit murder. Her face was thunderous and she truly did look even more frightening than her father when Neville Longbottom destroyed another potion simply for not paying attention to instructions. Harry felt a shiver go down his spine when he saw the evil glint in Chandra's eyes. "Um Chandra?" Chandra gave him a tight hug "I'm glad that you trusted me to tell me all of this Harry. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to but I sure as hell won't let you go back to those bastards. Not that there will be anywhere to go back to when I'm done with them" and this was said with such an evil look that Harry felt a tendril of fear for the Dursley's before it went away quickly. No one had ever tried to protect him or at least not that he could remember but his parents must have tried once or they would be alive today instead of him.

"Come on Harry the feast is probably almost over by now and we still need to eat something." So together they folded up the blanket and left the candles and glasses and bottle of water for their loved dead ones. The were just sitting down next to Marcus and Montague and reaching for the food when Professor Quirrel burst in "TROLL in the _dungeon _troll in the dungeon _thought you out to know._" People went crazy panicking and screaming. "Everyone calm down" came Dumbledore's voice "Everyone please calm down. Now prefects please take everyone to their common room students please follow your prefects. Teachers come with me please." Harry and Chandra looked at one another and sighed they were both hungry but oh well maybe Tobi could bring them food in the common room. Sighing they both followed their classmates out of the great hall.

Reaching the doors they heard Dean Thomas asking Ronald Weasley if they should say something about Hermione being in the girls bathroom. Weasley gave a mean laugh "Please do you really want to tell McGonagall that we made her cry and she ran into the girl's lavatory and hasn't been seen since. They will blame us if anything happens to her and besides good riddance if something does happen to her. She thinks she's so bloody brilliant well lets see just how bloody brilliant she really is." Dean looked scared "but Ron what is she does get killed? What then?" Weasley just shrugged and followed the rest of they Gryffindors. Padma Patil and Lavender Brown looked at Dean and he looked back it was obvious they were scared for Hermione but they were more scared for their own skins after all they were the ones who had been bullying her all term long.

Chandra and Harry looked at one another and saw that they were both angry on behalf of the girl. Before the group could leave Chandra quickly had them at wand point "Where is she you fucking cowardly bullies?" "Who?" asked the group together they weren't completely stupid they knew how dangerous Chandra Snape was after all they had all heard about Professor Snape and knew he must have trained his only child before attending Hogwarts. Plus they were all told how in her first year she would send not only other first years but also upper years to the hospital wing and that she was wicked fast and dangerous with her wand. "Hermione Granger you little shites. Now where is she, in what bathroom?" Scared they finally told her that she was in girl's bathroom probably on the second floor.

"Marcus tell a professor that Hermione Granger is in the girl's bathroom on the second floor hurry" yelled Chandra as she and Harry ran full out to the girl. Marcus looked after them he had seen the whole thing and shook his head at the Gryffindors cruelty rearing its ugly head. He ran out and told a Slytherin prefect as he didn't know where any of the teachers were as they had all disappeared. The prefect told him to go to the common room and that he would try to find one and tell inform them of the situation.

Chandra and Harry just made it to the corridor when they heard a female scream. They looked at one another and quickly sprinted to the girl's bathroom where they saw Hermione Granger crouching behind a toilet in a destroyed stall. Water was every where as well as porcelain splinters. "Hermione **move**" yelled Harry. Hermione scrambled away and tried to crouch beside a sink. Chandra looked around and saw a huge sliver of a broken mirror. "Hermione quick come to us hurry." The troll looked around at the tiny witch and wizard and raised it club up high over its head ready to smash them into itty bitty pieces. Hermione quickly scrambled up and rushed towards them. Chandra keeping a wary eye on the troll and its club pushed the younger years behind her. "Quick you guys get out of here." "What about you" asked Harry. "Don't worry I have an idea. Now come on get out of here." The two younger years looked at each other just as the troll slammed down his club. Chandra pushed the younger kids out of the way and actually threw herself forward right at the trolls feet. She gagged man this troll stunk to high heaven. "Chandra" Harry screamed. The troll looked down to see the tiny witch at its feet and raised a foot to try to step on her but she was too quick. She quickly moved getting out of the trolls feet and looked at the huge slice of mirror and using the wingardium leviosa charm made it zoom towards the trolls neck. Because of her fear and adrenaline rush the piece came a lot faster and more powerful and sliced halfway through the troll's neck. The troll fell backward nearly on top of Chandra by mere centimeters if it had landed on her it would have killed her.

The three looked at one another with scared and serious expressions. All of a sudden they began to laugh, it was the hysterical kind of laughter the kind that a person who had just somehow survived a dangerous ordeal and realized they were still alive laughed. It was to this scene that Professor's Snape, McGonagall, and Quirrell as well as the headmaster arrived to. They looked at the two just barely inside the doorway and the other one that was just standing by the troll's side which had almost been completely decapitated. "What is going on here?" came McGonagall's shrill voice. Snape looked like he was about to have a heart attack. He took a guess and was pretty much right as to what had happened. He looked over at his daughter and silently damned her Gryffindor blood.

Before the siblings could say anything Hermione Granger spoke up "It's all my fault professor's. All of the first year girls and boys except for Neville Longbottom had been teasing and making fun of me. I ran in here to cry and then this troll showed up just as I was about to leave. Chandra Snape and Harry Potter came here to help me otherwise I'd probably be dead" said Hermione with her eyes downcast. "Well 20 points to each of you and for bravery and **sheer **_dumb luck_. The two looked at one another and grinned. Hermione sent them a small grateful smile they smiled back at her.

Professor Snape looked at his snakes still angry and upset. They could have been killed and instead of realizing that they were smiling goofily at one another for their point gain. "You two come with me **now**" Professor Snape practically yelled. The two looked at one another fearfully and with heads downcast went to follow their head of house out.

The other professors just shook their heads those two were in major trouble. "Come Hermione I'll walk you back to the common room." The two witches left together leaving Qurriell and Dumbledore to look at the mess left behind. "Supervise the house elves with this mess please professor and help if they need it thank you" said Dumbledore clearly ordering and not asking and being completely dismissive of the stuttering professor. "Oh y-y-yes o-o-of cour-se headmaster" stuttered Quirrell. The headmaster had already walked away.

That night Professor McGonagall had all the first years except Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom in her office berating the young witches and wizards. She was reading them the riot act and all of the offenders were looking ashamed of themselves except for Ronald Weasley. "You will all have two weeks detention with Filch. Also it will be a 50 point loss for each of you." "What? But Professor that's 250 points total" cried Padma Patil. She quickly looked down at the angry glare that she received "yes and now you know how serious your crimes against one of your own are . Now all of you will be grounded for three weeks and instead of the ten o'clock curfew it will now be nine. Also you are to go straight to classes, meals and back to the common room and if you need to go to the library you will have to ask for permission and then a prefect will escort you. You will not go outside for any reason." "Well what about flying lessons?" said Weasley with a smirk. The others shook their heads truly did the boy have a death wish or was he really that stupid. "You are no longer allowed your flying lessons any of you. You are all banned for the rest of the year." At that the students clamored at the unfairness resulting all remaining Gryffindor points taken away. Finally they were all sent to bed their grounding was effective immediately.

In Professor Snape's private office the two Slytherins weren't faring much better than the Gryffindors well to be fair they were faring a bit better. They weren't grounded and they didn't lose their house all of their points in one swoop in fact not one single point was deducted. However Snape was beyond pissed that his daughter and her brother had pulled such a dangerous stunt as to go and rescue a Gryffindor girl and almost get themselves killed. Their tears did absolutely nothing to soften his heart. He would never forget the fear he felt when one of his prefects told him that his daughter and Harry Potter went in search of Hermione Granger who was on the second floor in the girl's bathroom crying. He knew there was a strong chance that the troll was there and when he saw his daughter standing so close to the nearly decapitated troll he wanted to shout in relief and anger. Now the two owed him a ten foot essay each on what they could have done differently and what could have possibly happened to them. "But daddy" at Snape's harsh glare Chandra quickly amended her plea "but professor we told Marcus to tell a teacher and he must have told a prefect who did tell you otherwise how else would you have known. There wasn't really enough time to do any thing else. And honestly Harry and I weren't planning on facing the troll we just wanted to make sure Hermione Granger knew of the danger and even take her to the Slytherin common room instead of trying to go all the way up to Gryffindor and then wait till you could escort her up. We definitely don't have a death wish but the troll was there we couldn't just leave her and let it kill her."

Harry nodded quickly in agreement though he didn't really care all that much about himself but he did care about Chandra after all not only was she his very first friend but she was also his sister. He wondered how Hermione Granger was feeling then he felt dumb obviously she was probably scared and relieved at the same time. Professor Snape looked at him and well he looked sad and a bit pathetic. He sighed he wasn't really angry at them but rather at what could have happened to them. Whether he liked it or not he did care about the boy despite who his parents were and the history that he had with them he couldn't hate the boy. Harry and Chandra looked at one another not really knowing what to do it was clear that he was more scared for them than angry at them.

"Both of you go to your dorms and I want those essays in one week's time or you will both be punished severely. Is that understood you two?" Two heads rapidly nodded in agreement and a bit of fear they could see that he was serious and they didn't really want to find out how they would be severely punished. With their heads bowed they walked out of Snape's office. "Wow that one was really close Harry. Did you see that vein in his forehead it looked like it was ready to pop?" "You don't think he would have us expelled do you or rather have me expelled?" asked Harry worriedly. "Why would daddy have you expelled? What we did wasn't the best thing we could have done but it certainly wasn't one of the worst things we could have done either. Besides we did save a girl's life and that also has to count Harry. Also remember we're siblings and daddy wouldn't even dare dream of separating us now more than ever especially since we are finally together." Harry smiled at this yeah they did save Hermione Granger's life and he wasn't going to be expelled and sent back to the Dursley's and he actually found out he had a sister. Life was pretty great and he was deliriously happy that now he had a real family and was safe if just for now though if he were to believe Professor Snape he would never have to go back and he will always be safe.

Chandra smiled at him they had reached the Slytherin common room. "What's got you so happy other than the fact that we got chewed out but thankfully not grounded or even lost points. Yay we didn't get grounded or lost any points" Chandra sing songed aloud grinning like a loon. Harry laughed at her antics now she was doing a little victory dance. He shook his head Chandra could be absolutely crazy at times. "I'm just glad that we're not going to be separated and I'm hopefully not going back to the Dursley's." Chandra looked seriously at Harry "Harry I swear you will never go back there ever at all okay. I'll make sure of it. I don't care what I have to do you are **not **going back to that hell hole. **No one **will ever hurt you like that again. I'll ask daddy to adopt you okay though to be honest I think he's already getting the paperwork done and is soon going to ask you." "Chandra I don't think" Harry trailed off unsure if Chandra should make such declarations. After all she was just a kid herself and after the way his parents had treated the professor he wasn't so sure he would want to adopt him.

"Harry?" "It's just that you're a kid too and my parents were awful to your dad." "Harry you have nothing to do with what happened between any of them and neither do I. As for me not letting anyone hurt you well you are my little brother and as such" and at this she drew herself up to her full height which was a few inches taller than Harry "it is my job as the big sister. Besides which I am serious I won't stand by and let **any one** hurt you Harry. You're my brother and siblings look out for one another." Harry smiled and agreed "you're right and no one will ever hurt you either Chandra. I'll hurt them before they ever try to hurt you" he declared. Both siblings looked at one another once more confident and happy that they would always have a fierce protector in the other and that the other would always have the other's back.

"Hey you two. Everything all right?" asked Marcus. "Yeah everything is cool" said Chandra. The three friends sat together for a few short minutes with the siblings telling Marcus everything that had happened. Just then the door started to slide open and Harry and Chandra looked at one another scared and panicked and bolted for their own dorm as they had been ordered to go straight to their dorms and yet they had stayed and chatted in the common room. Marcus laughed uproariously at the two before settling back and watching the professor walk in and glancing at the stairs where the two had somehow made it just out of sight in time. The professor checked with all the students that we're in the common room and made sure that they were all okay before he sent them all to their beds for an early night as it had been an unusually long and tiring day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day found the new siblings going grinning at one another. They were siblings and nothing was going to ever separate them now. They were soon joined by their friends who looked at the two questioningly "We're brother and sister" they said in happy unison before looking at one another and grinning that had not been rehearsed at all. The others laughed and slapped them on the backs congratulating them. They all walked together to the great hall. Walking in they saw Hermione Granger being yelled at by Ronald Weasley with the other Gryffindors trying to get the boy to stop. "You stupid muggle born trash because of you Gryffindor has no more points and the rest of us are grounded." "It's not my fault that you were all found out and lost the house all of our points. Points which may I remind you I had put there mostly" stated Granger. Weasley looked like he was going to hit her but then the Weasley twins suddenly stood between the two first years glaring at their little brother and calling him an unconscionable prat who was going to soon put them in the negative points because of his despicable behavior and to leave Granger alone. Weasley sneered at them and called them traitors as they were brothers and so were supposed to be on his side. But the twins said they didn't side with prats brothers or not.

The two dark haired green eyed siblings looked at one another and came to an agreement. They walked over to the sniffling Granger and Weasley brothers. "Hey Weasel Twins how's it going?" asked Chandra with a huge smile on her face. "How dare you call them weasels you filthy Slytherin" cried out Weasley. Chandra looked at the twins with a single eyebrow raised and they just shook their heads exasperatedly at their brother's antics. "Ronald that is her nickname for us it's a term of endearment not that it's any of your business, and really how can you still bully Granger here after all the trouble you already got yourself and the other firsties in last night. You all already lost all of Gryffindor their points. Granger had it right she was the one who earned most of those points." Just then McGonagall strode up to them and Weasley quickly shut his mouth but the damage was done she could already guess what had been going on and it would have been the correct guess that Weasley had been bullying Granger again.

" it seems as if you never learn. That will now be five weeks grounding for you." "Five weeks you can't do that" cried out Weasley. The other students just shook their head and those standing quickly sat down not wanting to risk bringing their head of house wrath down on themselves. Professor McGonagall looked at Ronald Weasley raising a single eyebrow "care to make that six weeks ?" Weasley shook his head mutinously. "Very well then it will be five weeks and that will be twenty points." "But Professor that will put us negative twenty points" whined Lavender Brown. "Well you can thank for that and hope that he or the rest of you manage to earn those points lost. Good luck." And with that Professor McGonagall swept out. The other Gryffindors looked at Weasley glaring.

"Come on my sweet little ickle Chandra why don't you sit with us?" asked Fred Weasley. George nodded from where he was already sitting and filling his plate with food. The two dark haired teenagers looked at one another and then shrugged sitting down. "So Hermione what is your favorite class so far?" asked Chandra. Before she knew it Hermione giving her a bright smile told her charms and went off about what a great thing charms was. The others just smiled and let her ramble on just occasionally adding in a sentence here and there. Finally finished they decided to head out for the pitch. Most people were surprised that the Weasley twins and Chandra Snape were really such good friends but they weren't all that different. They all liked to play jokes well the twins more than Chandra though she was very good at sleight of hand. All of them were avid quidditch fans and loved to play. "We hear you're going to try out for your house team Chandra." Chandra nodded happily "yup gonna try out for seeker." "Well good luck you guys are going to need it." "Yeah" chimed in the other twin. Chandra looked at innocently "hasn't Gryffindor lost for the past three years" she grinned. The twins looked down devastated. "Oh you are a mean one little ickle Chandra" said Fred. She just shrugged while the others laughed at the twins.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

okay I'm going to end it there with a minor cliffie. Freddy Krueger rhyme belongs to Freddy Krueger and his peeps and the Nightmare on Elm Street people. all rights and stuff are theirs to keep. once again a few lines from Harry Potter films and books credit goes to original writers and of course all credit goes to J.K. Rowling. Thank you all for reading and please review if just to say whether you like it or hate it. it would only take a few seconds to review so please do so again thanks to you all for reading

adios

angelic hellcat


End file.
